barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Summer Sunshine
"Summer Sunshine" is a song in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. It plays at the beginning of the film when Merliah, Fallon and Hadley go surfing. It is a cover of a song of the same name from the 2007 South Korean television series Mackerel Run Lyrics April, May, June, July Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Wishing, dreaming, hoping, craving Hating that I always gotta wait all year On the daily going crazy Praying time was racing But it's finally here Ditch the books and run outside, yeah Grab a suit and catch a ride down to the pier The perfect time The perfect place I can't be late Three more minutes Two more minutes One more minute Now! Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh oh Get up late, don't need a date I take a walk and talk with Everyone I see Going glam or as I am I break the rules or play it cool It's up to me Doesn't matter what we do I got my girls around me Making memories It's finally real I'm finally free So much to see There's one more guy Two more guys Three more guys Wow! Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Get up late, don't need a date I take a walk and talk with Everyone I see Going glam or as I am I break the rules or play it cool It's up to me Doesn't matter what we do I got my girls around me Making memories Doesn't matter what we do I got my girls around me Making memories It's finally real I'm finally free So much to see There's one more guy Two more guys Three more guys Wow! Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I'd give anything to stay where I am Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh I'm still reelin' Nothing beats this feelin' April, May, June, July Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh oh Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I'd give anything to stay where I am Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I'd give anything to stay where I am Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Trivia *This song was also featured on the TV show Zoey 101 Videos Summer Sunshine Barbie In A Mermaid Tale- Summer Sunshine FULL SONG (Lyrics In Description) Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Music Category:Music